ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ebomnitrix/E-10: Horizons 2, Official Trailer 1
scene opened inside a dark bedroom where sunlight was gleaming through window blinds. We cut to a an alarm clock going off as an orange haired girl woke up and turned over to shut off the alarm. She saw the date and smiled. We cut to a picture of Ethan, Alice, Terence, Hannibal and Nikki by her stand. Alice (Narration): Time to go back to Horizons. scene shifted to later that morning outside Horizon Arts. We cut to people walking around campus, while others were arriving and making conversation in the background. There was a banner hanging from the top of a building which said “Welcome Back, Students.” - Nikki: I thought that orange hair looked familiar. and Nikki reached out to hug for a moment. - Hannibal: Terence, my man! walked towards Terence to reach in for a hug, he backed away defensively. Terence: Touch me, and it’ll be the last thing you do. - cut to where Alice, Nikki, Hannibal and Terence had met up with each other. Alice: Wait, where is Ethan? Nikki: Don’t tell me… cut to a large cloud of dust began hurling towards them as they spoke. The four turned over to hear the loud screeching. They saw XLR8 making his way toward them. Alice swiftly stepped to the left and moved Terence to where she was formerly standing. Terence: Wait, WHAT?! knocked into Terence and the two went flying towards the fountain. The scene faded to black. - scene shifted to a Chilis where the group was sitting at a table. We cut to the others glancing over Terence’s phone. It revealed a picture of Terence and May taken by the eiffel tower in Paris. Alice: Oh my god… That’s May! - Ethan (Narration): No way dude, you’re dating May?! Terence (Narration): You bet! Scene: well dressed Terence stepped up to May’s door, holding a bouquet of flowers. May smiled and accepted. - Nikki: After all the crazy stuff that’s happened… - Hannibal (Narration): … Nikki and I decided it was finally time to spend some quality alone time with each other. Scene: Hannibal narrated, we cut to him grabbing onto Nikki’s arms, as her frown turned into a smile, showing a sign of relief - Ethan: Well, it’s been decided. I’m going to get myself a girlfriend. Alice, Hannibal, Terence, Nikki: What?! - scene shifted to Alice speaking to Nikki at the campus. Alice: Ethan and I decided we would wait until I was back here before starting anything. - Alice (Narration): And now that I’m here… Scene: Alice narrated, she left up from the table and walked up to Ethan, as she surprised him with a kiss on the cheek, then left the scene. - Nikki (Narration): Oh, don’t worry, shugg, I’m sure he didn’t forget. Scene: the sunset, Ethan and Alice were walking together as he gazed into Alice’s smiling face. Ethan looked down as he shook his fist. - shift into the SACT headquarters as the group meets up with Maria. Ethan: Hey, Maria, long time! Maria: Hey, Ethan. How’ve you been? Alice: You know her? Ethan: Yeah, she helped train me how to use my powers. - cut to a training room surrounded in white walls, where Heatblast noticed a red dot was pointing to his chest. With little time to react, he is promptly blasted by a laser beam and into a wall, leaving a notable dent. - Lieutenant Steel (Narration): After Ethan let Hex remove Ghoulseye from the Omnitrix… Scene: had grabbed the Omnitrix symbol as Ghoulseye screamed from the top of his lungs. - Lieutenant Steel (Narration): ...they revealed the aliens existence to the world. Scene: army of spirits were surrounding Hollywood Hills. - cut to a meeting room where Lieutenant Steel and Maria were talking with the group. Lieutenant Steel: So my bosses and I decided it was time we formed a task force. Maria: You interested? - Ethan, Alice, Terence, Hannibal, Nikki (Narration): Yes! their narration, we shifted to Ethan, Alice, Terence, Hannibal, Nikki and Maria wearing different colored suits. They stood aligned inside a dark green moving elevator with light green circular lights surrounding the room as they moved swiftly up toward the screen. - Alice: Things are about to get interesting... - chased after a red hooded figure as he pushed aside some crates, hoping for it to get in Wildmutt’s way until to his surprise, Wildmutt hopped over them. - Maria: C’mon, Ethan, loosen up! We’re going to have lots of fun! - Ethan (Narration): I find that very hard to believe. Scene: Ethan narrated, he was being swung around by Tattooed Man, and thrown into a street car. - shifted back into Lieutenant Steel’s office as Maria went over more instructions. Maria: We decided to call our task force the G.L.E.E. which stands for Galactic Law Enforcement Emissaries. You can just call it Glee. Terence: So, what? We have to say we have glee practice or something. gave Terence a distinguished look. Terence: Oh god… his face. - shifted to Ethan and the others parking their cycles into Vulkanus’s hideout. Vulkanus: E-10?! Agh! What the hell are you doing here?! - Ethan (Narration): What can I say? I’ve got nothing better to do. Scene: created a magnetic wave and slowly started to split Vulkanus’s armor into pieces. - cut to Fistrick and his gang riding down the streets on their motorcycles as Ethan and Maria were chasing after them. Fistrick: You can’t catch me this time, E-Bro! - turned around and blasted Maria’s front wheel. It exploded as Maria went flying off her motorcycle, screaming for her life. - TRANSFORMATION: Ethan span around in a circle as the rest of his body changed. - managed to catch Maria in time. XLR8: Hang on! moved Maria to his back as they ran towards Fistrick. NEW ALIENS! TRANSFORMATION: Zerox zoomed out from the transformation. - TRANSFORMATION: A green light glowed from Ethan’s chest as he appeared a silhouette. The green light faded as he grew a pair of four arms as his body became covered in yellow electricity. - Alice: Is that… THE NEW ALIEN?!!! eyes sparkled as she bit her lip. Hannibal and Terence facepalmed Nikki: I knew she would get like this… NEW SEMESTER! sat down at the teacher’s desk. Maria: I’ll be your new substitute teacher for the rest of the semester. Ethan: deep voice No… NEW SEASON! and his band stood on stage as he grabbed the mic. Terence: HEY, HORIZON! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!? crowd cheered for them. - Hannibal: Let’s get to class! Don’t wanna be late on the first day. Ethan and Alice: Right Smiling E-10: HORIZONS! NEW SEASON PREMIERES FRIDAY SEPTEMBER 20TH ON ANYWHERE YOU CAN READ THE SERIES! Ethan: You know there’s a bunch of guys staring at you right? Maria: I know, it’s one of the perks to being so beautiful. stroked her hair as Ethan groaned and rolled his eyes. Category:Blog posts Category:Trailers Category:Season 2